Double the Royalty
by Shoetsu Otaku
Summary: Prince's relation with Wu Quing is revealed! How does she react? Why make another character to play of course! And at the same time as Prince! Read how Lolidragon helps Xiao Lan to hide her identity and reveal Prince's true identity to Odd Squad.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god. Even though I'm currently working on two other stories, both which are lengthy, I just had to start this one! I have forever thought of this possibility between Lan's secret and how she would keep it. Im also planning on revealing her secret. 1/2 Prince belongs to yu wo only. However, since i own Ankh, Im going to use her here, to save me some time. Since she is an ok creation in my opinion. (im technically copy pasting with a few changes) This setting is after Gui meets Feng Wu Quing and realizes that Yang Ming is not Prince. However, he doesn't know Prince's age nor that he is at XX University. Oh! Yang Ming knows who Prince really is!**

"Gui, stop prancing around, and get back to whatever work you have to do!" Prince roared at the ridiculous bard, who refused to get back to work.

Wu Quing was laughing on the sidelines. "You're stuck with him now, _gege._" he let his revelation roll off his tongue, beaming at my outraged face from his betrayal, and Gui's astonished one.

"You're related?" Gui turned to me, the question brimming in his eyes. "I... um, I..." All I could do was stammer at him when someone kindly interrupted.

"Exactly! Of course they are, otherwise why would you mistake Wu Quing for Prince?" I watched the mysterious person walked slowly from the shadows. But I knew that voice. Only one person knew that much and dared to anger me in the process.

"Lolidragon." I spat out. She winked at me, before turning her gaze back over to Gui. I sighed. I might as well let him know, right? Glaring at my idiot brother I explained. "He's my younger twin brother-" "And he has a younger twin sister!"Lolidragon finished for me. _What? How am I supposed to get out of this now? The river Styx and bleach definitely won't help me now. Waaaaaaa! _

Gui was nodding his head as if this all made sense. "Student Feng Lan? Well, it does make sense since Feng Ming is her younger twin. But why don't they ever talk about you?" he looked down into my face.

"Umm..." Again, my mind failed to come up with a reasonable answer. "We didn't want attention to come to him from the paparazzi." Wu Quing fanned himself in the corner. _Phew, nice save stupid brother. Wait, it was you fault in the first place!_

"Well, if you're done talking I will be meeting you Lolidragon, and you Wu Quing, in my chambers, now." I walked away, grumbling to myself, and climbed the long staircase to my room, waiting for their arrival. The two of them entered together, Lolidragon giggling, and Wu Quing scared. He knew what I could and would do to him in and out of Second Life.

I tapped my foot at the end of my bed, waiting for their explanation. Wu Quing winced, then hurried to explain. "Sis, it's not my fault! Lolidragon made me!" he gave me his puppy dog eyes, begging to be forgiven. He obviously didn't want to suffer my cooking wrath. Why? But of course dad would burn anything he tried cooking, and 14 years of our mom's cooking was what started me learning in the first place.

"Ok then, Lolidragon,do you have an explanation?" I glared in her direction, only she was giggling the entire time.

"Sure, sure. Well, the company didn't want your secret to be found out, due to what it would do to our customers trust in us, so we created two NPC's that can replace Prince and Xiao Lan, so you can play as either, with the other being an NPC, so that no one outside the game can tell that you are Prince. However you have to start as Xiao Lan first, so we can set the new personality. The NPC's will also ask for advice on what to do. This let's you have two characters playing at the same time. But it would be hard to fight together and keep appearances, so make sure you don't do that. You can get the PMs that are sent to both characters, just in different colors. Okay?" She poked me in the side.

"I don't get it." I pouted, while she rolled her eyes and tried again. "you can play as Prince AND Xiao Lan." She pronounced very slowly, as if I was stupid or something! Oh well, it sounds like fun. "Fine, I'm willing to try it. When do we begin?" I eyed Lolidragon warily, afraid of what she would do to me.

"I'll meet you in real life and explain it then. Is Saturday all right with you?" She asked. "Sure I guess." Thank god, Lolidragon sighed inwardly. She must have forgotten she was angry at me. Tee hee! The great Lolidragon strikes a win once more! She inwardly jumped for joy.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Lolidragon, COME HERE!" Prince suddenly jumped up and chased the frightened rabbit known to many as the thief Lolidragon up, down, and around Infinite Castle.

Xiao Lan sat at a bench in XX park, waiting for the thief to meet her. _Damn it, that Lolidragon, where is she?_ I was tapping my foot impatiently. "What are you doing all by yourself little girl?" A creepy voice whispered behind my ear while a hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed and jumped back from my assailant, my fists held in front of me.

Lolidragon was laughing, holding a voice changer in front of her mouth. "Oh my god, that was so hilarious! You jumped so far!" she was doubled over now, and by then there were people eying us wearily before moving on, assuming she just played a trick on me, not that I was in actual distress.

"Come on, Lolidragon, tell me how to play as two characters!" I was impatient to move on, I had to study!

"All right calm down, calm down." she pulled me back to the bench. "So, while you have two characters, you still control both chats. One is controlled by an NPC while you're not in it. And all you have to do is PM the word Switch to the NPC. It will trade minds with you. The different chats to different characters will come as two colors to you. Black for Prince and pink for you. This way no one will find out your secret."

She smiled smugly at my astonished expression. "Really? I can play as both?"now I was tugging at her jacket, eyes shining in admiration. She raised her eyebrows and pulled a pink game drive, one you place into a headset, and set it into my hands.

"Ok, now go home and plug that in. You will start out at the character creator, and then you can head over to Infinite City. Bye!" She waved and rushed away. She probably skipped out on work to get here, I thought dryly.

I headed home, shivering at the unexpected cold permeating through my thin jacket. When I made it home, it was turning dark, so I rushed upstairs and plugged the game drive in, then shoved it on my head and entered the game.  
*Ding! "Welcome Prince, I am your NPC, please claim and name me." Prince was standing in front of me, smiling with an expression similar to mine whenever I have the blood-elf facade up.

Oh my god! Now I know why my fans increased so much after the competition! I drooled at him, causing his face to scrunch up in fear. "Hey! I'm not a piece of meat you wolf!" He backed up a little ways from me. "Oops! Sorry." I blushed, forgetting that he wasn't real.

"So, are you ready to name me then create your character?" he crossed his arms impatiently. "What do you want it to be?" I had no idea what to name him, so I asked his opinion instead. "Zero." He wasted no time in claiming a name. A little nervous, I wanted to move on to creating my character.

When I was done, a 5" 10' tall, elf woman stood in front of me who looked like another Prince with different hairstyle and build. She had long silver hair with random strands of gold shimmering down to her waist, and pink eyes with kohl1 lined around them. The kohl was because of an Egyptian proverb she had learned in class.

_Because we focused on the snake, we missed the scorpion._

I liked this proverb a lot, it reminded me that I had to hide I was Prince. "Player, please choose a name." _Hmm, I don't want Feng Xiao Xiao..._ I must have taken too long thinking, becaues the NPC started giving out suggestions. "Player, how about Ankh? The kohl lining you eyes makes you look more Egyptian!" I considered it. "Sure, I like it!" I exclaimed, jumping around her.

"Although I've been watching you for a while, I still can't get used to you." Zero was holding his hand over his mouth in silent laughter. I pouted, crossing my arms and stomping away from him, melding into my new character and walking to the newbie armor selection box.

He just followed me, asking "what is going to be her name?" I just rolled my eyes. He was starting to sound like Wu Quing. "Amora," blurting the first thing that popped in my head.

Player-San has selected name Amora. New NPC name Ankh set.

"What? No!" I gaped as the System mixed up mine and my new NPC's names. A half transparent me appeared, blank eyes and expressionless face staring at me, and she was floating slightly. "Hello, my name is Ankh," She echoed silently. And I mean silently. She had PMed me, but it hadn't appeared on my PM chat.

I felt something brush up against my back and shoulders. I looked up and nearly jumped. Zero had put his left arm around me, resting his hand on my right shoulder, propping his right elbow on it and putting his chin on his hand. "She'll be like that until your personality registers. The only reason I don't sound or look like that now is I'm in Prince's body." He yawned, a bored expression on his face. I blushed and he raised his eyebrow looking down at me. Do I normally act so nonchalant? Never mind, I probably do.

"You ok? Your face is turning red. Are you sick?" now both of his eyebrows were raised.

"N-no, I'm fine" I stammered, backing away from him. _Geez, he's clueless. Wait, doesnt that make me clueless? Noooo!_ While I had been lapsed in my mental screaming, Zero had continued talking. "-And before I forget, I need to ask you how you want me to act toward you as a brother." He said this in such a serious tone that I imagined him pulling out a pen and pad of paper, waiting to take notes.

"Umm, kind, smart, doting, protective older brother is my idealistic dream." I nervously twirled my fingers, my back to him. _Of course that would be the opposite of Wu Quing,_ I mused.

"Alright, then let's head down into Second Life, Lolidragon already messaged Odd Squad that I would be busy for a while, and unable to log on. I can make the system think I'm not Prince by playing with the name Zero." He walked to my side, continuing his explanation. "We should head to Central Continent, Lolidragon keeps PMing me to make you pick Central and I don't think it's a good idea to ignore her."

His eyes slid sideways to mine before widening in shock at the loading bar over my head completing, grabbing my hand and shouting, "Hang on!" Before we dropped down into the elf newbie village.

"Ouch! What is wrong with this system? I bet all of them just love dropping players on their asses!" I shook my fist at the air, mentally cursing the game programmers to die by slobbering wolves.

_Speaking of wolves, I should level up so I can fight the wolf boss. "Alright_, let's punch some slimes!" my cold, bloody smile emerged from my face and Zero laughed next to me. However his voice sounded different from Prince's, causing me to glance at him. I moved out of my stance and openly stared at him. Although he had Prince's hairstyle and elf body, his hair color, clothes, and even his eyes were green.

"What? But you-" I stammered, confused at his transformation. He laughed again, his deeper voice resounding in my ears. "Didn't you think that people would recognize me or take notice even with the different name? I couldn't bring too much attention to you." He ruffled my hair and headed out to the forest. I tried my best to stop drooling and followed.

**Yay! I'm done! On to the next chapter! However it may take me a while since my other projects are going to take a lot on my time. So technically all three of them are my first ever fanfics... Oh god, so much more to type! Please leave comments for this inexperienced half prince fan, I'll try to finish soon!**

**Oh yeah, the name Amora just reminded me of a city in my state and was a spur of the moment idea. I HAD planned to use the name Ankh, but I just felt the need to do it. Anyway, have fun with the chapter, I'll try tohurry with the next one, it being winter break and all, but I make no promises!**


	2. A Conflicted Gui

**Hey guys! In noticed that this story may seem confusing, with the ammount I stuffed into the first chapter. Please feel free to message me questionsand concerns, I'm still learning! Sorry it's taking me forever to get chapters up, I'm so used to auto-save that I've been deleting my story multiple times! And there is something going wacky with my auto correct where it combines the current word im typing and the previous to give suggestions. Thanks Tomoyo Kinomoto for your advice and support! **

**Lan will definitely be OOC in this fanfic, cause she realizes that she can't act like herself around Odd Squad.**

I checked my stats on the way to Infinite City. It had been a few days since I made Amora and had become a level 34 Demon Lord. Apparently if you were a Warrior, and just happened to stumble on the demon servant, who would give you the quest to defeat his crazed Lord of the demons in his cave _jeez, are these people just copy pasting or something? _This was too similar to Kenshin's story that we had to check it out. My luck came in as always, and I won when we played _Janken_(1) so I struck the finishing blow. I had some pretty unusual skills, and an ability that never failed to freak othe rplayers out. Only problem with it was that I'd needed to use Zero as an anchorto keep from accidentally going on a rampage, but I'll go further on the subject later. I was finally ready to see Odd Squad. Oh yeah, Zero said that he could'nt level up Prince in his normal form, so he was level 35 Warrior. He morphed into Prince before we entered the village, but before he stepped in, I stopped him.

"What is it?" He turned in my direction, temporarily forgetting the gate. I swallowed, Past experiences urging me into the Tamaki corner1 and urging me to grow mushrooms there. "One word. Fangirls. Those crazy wolves will scarf you down like a piece of rare meat that was hung in front of their noses, unreachable until now." Apparently my description was so good, I got a successful shudder out of Zero. The thought made me too shudder. However I continued to shiver, when he did not.

Oh no, my Genephobia was starting to take effect. Wait, I'm a girl too, I can't be afraid of them!

I forced Zero to change back, and walk briskly toward the castle. However my stomach betrayed me. I knew that Yulian-Dasao would snatch up our money to stash for later, (money chipmunk) and the soft yet commanding aroma of meatbuns dragged me to Infinite cafe.

~(:)~

Zero tried his best to hold it in, but just couldn't contain himself. She was just too funny! Where on earth did she put all of that food? Amora was stuffing her face, and with her little cannibalistic pet combined in the picture set it as funny. Other couples and groups had to dodge flying bones and the waiter was rushed to pick up the mountains of plates rising at the end of the table. (imagine Luffy eating from the manga/anime One Piece, it seems to be pretty descriptive of my thoughts of watching Prince eat!)

Finally sated, Amora leaned back contentedly. Her eyes fluttered, before snapping open in shock. "Ahhh! Lolidragon's gonna kill me! We're late!" She grabbed my hand before dragging me toward Infinite castle.

~(:)~

I sighed. We made it! I had Zero switch skins into Prince moments before we made it to the castle, and the guards all welcomed Prince warmly, joking with him and asking where he had gotten lost for the past few days. I had to hold myself back from attacking them.

How dare they think I've been lost! I only got lost 6 times when I was with Zero!

It was merely due to my wonderful self-control and elf facade practice that I could copy my 'brother's' elf face on the entire way to the Great Hall. When the oak doors opened, 'Prince' was greeted by the leading officers that were in control of the great city.

He kept his face up, calmly greeting the majority of unknowing faces, Odd Squad, excluding a certain estactic bard of course were standing in the background,waiting for everyone to calm down.

As we strode through the halls, a booming noise came from outside, causing 'Prince' and I to nearly topple over one another. I ran to the window, fearing we were under attack.

"Don't worry, Amora, it's just the training fields, we got some new catapults with exploding rocks and the theives are taking their turn practicing. Although it seems a bit too loud for them to be practicing in the correct area. I'm going to have to punish those clouts if they damage anything." Lolidragon assured me behind her hand, while looking a little _too _happy to be able to punish her men.

I glanced at Yulian-Dasao in time to see her raise her voice above the others. "Alright everyone, I'm sure te Lord is tired from his journey, so why don't you all return to your duties and allow Odd squad to begin their meeting." The entire time she was smiling, but everyone, myself included, could see the dark demon cloud begin to stir behind her. After that, people were clambering over one another,unable to get to their jobs fast enough. Only Wu Quing and Nan Gong Zui stayed behind.

Once everyone was gone, Odd Squad started hammering Prince with questions.

"Prince! Where have you been?"

"It's good to see you back Prince."

"Have you been wasting money gettiong lost?"

"Dage, do you have and snacks with you?"

"Took you long enough dolt!"

"Your Highness, oh how I have missed you!"

**"Silly sis, did you get lost on your way back? You're 10 minutes late!"**

I giggled behind my hand at my teams reactions to Prince, and stuck my toung out at my brothers comment, but apparently was loud enough that Wolf-Dage turned to me. "Student Feng Lan?" What are you doing here?" He glanced confusedly between the Prince look-alike and myself, obviously confused.

Prince relaxed his facial muscles, his face returning to one similar to mine. Seeing that it was safe, I too relaxed, our identical faces causing Lolidragon to giggle and the rest of Odd Squad to blink uncertainly between the two of us.

Gui looked incredibly happy at that moment. "Your Highness! You finally brought your sister to Infinite City!" He grinned, before trying to launch himself at Prince. Reacting automatically, I stepped forward in front of my brother and elbowed Gui square in the face, before roundhouse kicking him a few meters away. I gasped, running over to him and helping him up. "Sorry professor, it was an automatic response, I couldn't stop myself!"

I did my best not to glare and yell at him like I normally would as Prince, and keep the student mindset up. Gui stood up disoriented, then made a move to step forward at Prince once more, but Wolf-Dage held him back.

"We don't have time for this Gui, now what do you mean sister, I didn't know you had a sister." Once more, Wolf-Dage glanced suspiciously between Prince and myself."

Wu Quing stepped forward, standing between the two of us, and wrapped his arms around our shoulders. "Were actually triplets, Aniki is oldest, and Jie is the middle child." He grinned, and I had to fight the urge to hit his idiotic expression. Obviously though, Prince didn't.

"Stupid bro! It's all your fault in the first place! Amora and I got lost because you said it would be a good idea to train in the caves!" 'Prince' shouted (**ya no, I think I'll just call Zero Prince and Lan Amora when he is in Prince form. When Lan is Prince, well, I'll figure it out when I get to it.**) It was true enough, Wu Quing had told me about the caves, and I did get lost the first 5 of those 6 times we were in there, forcing Zero to track me down using a map he had as an NPC.

I stood there, under the gaze of Odd Squad, before another loud booming noise sounded in the lower training yard, and the castle began to shake. Lolidragon fumed, and started shouting. "I've had it! Those dolts damaged something! If they broke any part of the castles' delicate under-area, we're going to end up under a lot of rubble!"

She staggered to the end of the Great Hall, prying the doors open to a worried Swan Beauty, (**I think that's her name, someone tell me if I'm wrong**) who started yelling out to us. "we're under seige! Someone by the name of Klein claims that he saw a girl named Amora walking and training alongside Prince and wants her as his wife! He seems adamant in a duel, and when we told him we knew of no Amora, his team started rampaging!"

She glanced exasperated at Prince, hoping for an explaination from him.

"No time, I'll explain when we stop him!" Prince ran pasdragging grabbing my hand and dragging me with him. I glanced back to see Odd Squad trailing behind us, concern etched on their faces.

We all raced down the halls, to see a battalion crowding at our doors.

"Huh, good thing we upgraded the gate, otherwise we'd be in for a lot of financial damage problems," Wu Quing commented. A dark aura halted us in our tracks. but it came from behind us, and I flinched, figuring who it was.

Yulian's dark purple demon was surfacing in her smile as she twitched, "Financial Damage Cost?" She kept her smile tight as she slowly headed to the gates, utter calm demeanor. "All of you." She started, "Will stop this group of hooligans, before I lose the rest of my control and throttle them for being foolish enough to attempt to barge into OUR castle, and take one of our own." She forcefully released the tight grip of her hand and turned to us. "Shall we kill them all, Prince?"

Prince grinned, his blood-red eyes shining with anticipation. "This is exactly what i've been waiting for." He walked over to me, grinning. "Ready to show off to our audience little sis? This trick hasn't gotten too old for you yet, has it?"

I smiled, once I understood what he was implying. "Sure, but I don't really want to give Odd Squad heart attacks, lets stay at Notch 1 or 2, okay?" I smiled winningly, batting my eyelashes at my 'brother'.

while we spoke, Odd Squad was glancing confusedly between us.

"What are they talking about?" Wu Quing wispered to Lolidragon. She shrugged. "I have no-wait. Amora said that she was a Demon Lord, right? but to have mastered that alrea-no, she wouldnt have to if Prince was her anchor!" Lolidragon's voice rose as she continued her theories, getting the attention of the rest of the team.

I smirked at her. "Now Lolidragon, don't give it away to the rest of them, I want it to be a surprise, okay?" She gave me a 'tell me everything later or else' look, but nodded he head in consent.

I turned back to Prince, and closed my eyes. He placed his forehead on mine, and started singing an unintellageable spell. Magic pulsed and gained physical form around me, lines of code escaping from under my skin, and swirling in circles around me, and I started to glow, softly at first, before the ground began to rumble, and a crater opened beneath my feet. I snapped my eyes open, knowing that they were now completely filled in red, and I captured a glance of shock in the eyes of Odd Squad.

the glow engulfed me, and spread outwards a few feet. I could feel the data changing my form, ripping apart my previous one, and reforming to a new one.

When the glowing stopped, so did Prince. And everyone got a good look at me.

~(:)~

Gui couldnt believe his eyes. The man he loved, which admitting that much already was a new thing for him, he wasn't origonally gay, was standing in front of him after days of waiting for his return. He noticed student Feng Lan was standing a little farther behind him. When he though back on it, it had made sense now why Lan had been so happy when he took her on a date, and told her he didn't have feelings for her. She was probably just making sure that he actually cared for her sibling.

But when he did his annual launch at Prince, Amora had knocked him away like it was a routine thing. She flushed and apologized right after, explaining that it was a reflex. Well it made sense, with Prine's beauty, many girls must throw themselves at Prince.

Gui had prepared himself to jump at Prince's torso again when Wolf-Dage and a strange rumbling had stopped him. The entire team had raced outside when they heard of the temper tantrum-I mean seige that was going on.

When he had heard that a man was after Amora for his wife, a familliar twinge in his chest urged him to protect her just swelled within him. That was confusing. He only really had that feeling for Prince whenever he threw himself into danger, and a smaller twinge when the rest of Odd Squad was in trouble.

He was just as scared as the rest of the team when Yulian lost it, and even more confused when Prince and Amora started to talk together about some new ability. It was infuriating when Loildragon apparently figured it out and refused to tell the rest of them, butshock and wonder replaced that when the new Amora stood in front of him.

Looking at her now he knew. Somehow, during class, during the date, during those sparce few minutes of knowing her, he had fallen in love with Amora.

And it horrified him that he still felt the same way about Prince.

**Footnotes**

1 Janken is a japanese version of rock-paper-scisors. Yes I know this is a Chinese story, but I like the game.

**Yes, I am very sorry about this story. I wasn't sure where I was going with this, so I took forever to try to figure it out. YES, this is still a Prince/Gui Lan/Wen story, I'm just taking my sweet time getting there. I hope you can deal with my random (and there will be more of it) posting, I cant keep a steady urge to write, I only finished this when I got a wireless Solar Keyboard for my ipad, I was so excited to try it out!**

**Once again, I'm sorry for not posting in so long, I'll try for earlier next time!**

** ~Shoetsu**


End file.
